


Lovers not Brothers

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: JacksGap, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Blood Brothers, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jacksgap - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Teasing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Jack were often misunderstood as brothers but they’re actually dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers not Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on Roy/Wally Drabble. Fanart.  
> http://mierrav.livejournal.com/11316.html

Title: Lovers not Brothers

Summary: Finn and Jack were often misunderstood as brothers but they’re actually dating.

Rating: T

Finn and Jack were taking a walk to the park, after their previous YouTube video but they’re mom insisted about going outside and getting some fresh air instead of being isolated in Finn’s room. While walking Jack noticed an ice cream truck and he was feeling a bit famished.

“Hey Finn, Can you get me some ice cream please?” Jack pleads and just about Finn was about to say no, “I’ll treat~” Finn didn’t even argue he just sighed and told the ice cream man to give him a few scoops of chocolate chip mint ice cream. Then a teenage girl notice the twins.

“You’re such a kid Jack,” He sighs about his twin’s childlike food taste.

“Hey, I’m the one treating you right?”

“That’s not the point, I’m talking about eating unhealthy foods, such as this?” Finn refers to the ice cream as Jack receives the ice cream from the ice cream man and Jack gave the frozen treat to his older twin.

“Says the one who ate frozen lasagna every dinner every time Mom is away,” Jack counters about Finn’s discussion about healthy foods. “Also, I’m sick about you choosing the flavor, I mean seriously; who eats cream spinach?”

“You little…”

The teenage girl’s eyes softened as she witness a rare event between siblings, “That’s so sweet!” Jack’s attention was caught when he notice the girl. “Treating your older brother to ice cream! My siblings were never that nice to me!” She envies Jack for being nicer to his older brother, rarely older siblings treat younger siblings.

The younger twin couldn’t believe what he heard, she clearly doesn’t understood their relationship right now. “Brother?” Jack repeats as he felt his jaw twitch.

His answer made things awkward, making the girl slightly awkward. “Hm? Oh I’m sorry. Is he your cousin?” She asked with a clueless look on her face.

“Uhh…I’m his **boyfriend.** ” Finn clears things out making Jack and the teenage girl blush madly. The girl couldn’t believe that his “brother” was his boyfriend, clearly incest is very rare case, making thing even awkward.

“OH GOSH! I-I’m so sorry…! I didn’t know…” She stutters as she waves her hand for not minding her manners. Finn wore a blank face, not in an annoying matter; But in a blank and didn’t mind her freaking matters. “E-Excuse- M-ee…” Then she immediately ran away, leaving the twins alone.

_Living Room_

The twins are in the living room with Finn was lying down on the couch, he scratches his stomach with his eyes close. Until Jack kneels on top of him. “That’s…That’s not how you see me right?”

Finn opens an eyelid, “Uh…Huh?”

“You don’t look at me as a brother right?” Jack repeats his questions to his twins.

“What? Of course I do; but in our current status right now, no.” Finn answers with his tone filled as if it was obvious, “We’ve had **sex** before.”

Jack flinched as he jerks away a bit from his brother. “D-Dude you did **not** just say that out loud!” Jack stuttered about Finn’s strong word that made Jack blushed deeper.

“I mean, unless you’re into incest?” Finn teased making Jack blushed even more.

“Finn~! THIS IS SERIOUS!?” The younger twin whined for teasing him.

Finn grabbed Jack’s arm, “Come here you dork!” He tugged him pulling him close as he lands on Finn’s stomach.

Finn cups Jack’s cheek, “You are my brother and my boyfriend, Jack. I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you,” Finn reassured him even though Finn is his brother, Jack is still his brother and the love of his life.

Jack smiled at his brother, “Thank you, I love you too.”

 


End file.
